Thermal imaging cameras are used in a variety of situations. For example, thermal imaging cameras are often used during maintenance inspections to thermally inspect equipment. Example equipment may include rotating machinery, electrical panels, or rows of circuit breakers, among other types of equipment. Thermal inspections can detect equipment hot spots such as overheating machinery or electrical components, helping to ensure timely repair or replacement of the overheating equipment before a more significant problem develops.
Traditional manual focus cameras use a focus ring concentric with the infrared imaging axis of the camera. Typically, users prefer a large diameter focus ring to allow ease of focus, and so that the user can see the edges of the focus ring around the edges of the camera when viewing the back of the camera. The combination of a concentric and large focus ring enlarges the physical size of the camera. However, a large camera increases weight and can make the camera more difficult to use. Additionally, an infrared imaging axis concentric with the focus ring leaves little room for additional components to be positioned proximate the infrared imaging axis. Accordingly, additional components such as visible light cameras, laser pointers, torches, and the like are typically positioned a considerable distance from the infrared imaging axis, contributing to parallax errors.